Brother
by Witch Tekamika
Summary: A one shot on Hermione's tragedy, something that no one knows anything about. Naturally Malfoy was ingorant as to the reasons behind everything and it opened his eyes... please R & R


(A/N) okay, so not the best story on the block but this was my first attempt at something like this soif you think i should not write anything like this again, you let me know. if you thought it was good, let me know about that too.

Disclaimer; if it was mine i wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? so i guess it isn't. bugger.

**Brother...**

Hermione Granger walked out of charms in an unusually sad mood. Charms was one of her best subjects and always seemed to make happy, except today. Walking towards the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione was lost in thought, at least she was until she fell over. Dropping all her books, Hermione rolled over to see who tripped her.

"I know you're head over heels in love with me Granger, but really, exercise a little self control."

"You stupid bloody ferret, you wouldn't be so cocky if you didn't have your goons watching your back. You wouldn't even..."

Hermione threats were cut off by Blaise, Draco's best friend, as picked up a sheet of paper from her books that were strown across the floor and held it out to Draco.

"Well, well, well Granger? Who's this?" He asked mockingly, turning the picture around so that she could see it.

It was done in pencil with a light colouring throughout. The work of a true artist. It was of a young boy, he had soft brown hair, falling in a messy fashion on his head and bright peircing blue eyes that begged for knowledge. He was a genuinely handsome boy who looked a few years older then Hermione, and sweet and caring.

"Is this your boyfriend, Granger? He's not as ugly as the Weasel, that's for sure but what he would be doing with someone like you, I'll never know."

Drcao and the other Slytherins laughed as tears silently started to fall down her cheeks.

"Just shut-up Malfoy. You don't know what you're talking about."

He stopped laughing and leaned in, he spoke quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I think I do Granger. Did you draw this picture? It's good, there's no denying that. You have talent, but still. The guy in the picture is probably just some guy that came out of your imagination because you are to incapable of getting yourself a boyfriend." He smirked that evil smirk for which he was famous throughout Hogwarts for.

"You're wrong, Malfoy. He's not my boyfriend or a figurement of my imagination."

"Well then who is he?"

"What does it matter? He's dead..." her voice was now no more then a light whisper. Everyone else you was still laughing or talking about her now stopped and faced her, Draco too was momentarily shocked beofre quickly regaining his composure.

"Then if he's dead, did he die when he saw you or did he kill himself after he got to know you?"

"He didn't kill himself because he knew me, he was my brother..."

"Brother? So Granger isn't an only child. How did he die? No, don't tell me, let me guess. Was it in a traffic accident?"

Hermione shook her head, hands on her forehead, shaking the whole time.

"Because he met Potter and Weasel-bee?"

Again, Hermione shook her head. She was starting to get frustrated.

"He didn't kill himself, so was he murdered?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow. Progress. Oh well, I bet he deserved it anyway."

This pushed Hermione over the edge, she stood from her sitting postion on the floor to look directly into the peircing steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You don't know anything, Malfoy. So don't even pretend that you do. You are just a spoilt only child, I had a big brother to look out for me, to read to me, help me when I'm hurt and to look after me and protect me from prats like you." Her face was but millimeters from his own and he had to admit that it start to creep him out.

"Do you know who killed the pathetic bastard who would waste his time looking out for you?" He sneered into her face.

"Yes. The one you call father."

Draco was too shocked by her words to notice she run away, tears falling behind her like scattered diamonds.


End file.
